A nice midnight swim
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after "The End". Starfire invites Raven skinny dipping to relax after the battle with Trigon, but some battle shock crops up that almost kills her, causing distress. Starfire helps her relax and comforts her. Rated M for nudity. Adults only.


**A NICE MIDNIGHT SWIM: A Teen Titans fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Just something cute and sexy. Starfire invites Raven to go skinny dipping with her. It's not what you think, rating is just for nudity and some comical suggestiveness. Takes place about a few days after the episode "The End". Enjoy!**

"Come, friend Raven! It's going to be fun!" Starfire said with a huge smile as she flew through the air into the ocean near Titans Tower.

"If you say so." Raven said, floating towards the ocean.

The moon was full and floated high above the beach, casting a long shadow over the beach. The air was warm and the sound of waves crashing over rocks was a welcome ambience to the night, the perfect way to end her birthday. Starfire let out a whoop of excitement as she landed on the sand and hugged Raven. Cyborg had left for home, Beast Boy had went to see a late-night movie, and Robin was heading back to Gotham for now, so it was just her and Raven in the tower tonight. After a long week of their usual duties, this time also having to deal with Trigon and Slade together in a battle that wore out everyone, the two female Titans needed a little alone time.

"This 'night for girls' is going to be fun!" Starfire said as she landed on the beach and instantly undid her top, her skirt, boots and gloves following in short order.

In no time, Starfire was completely naked, and her golden skin glowed under the moonlight as she dove into the water in a perfect swan dive. Raven kept her robe tightly clasped around herself as she carefully slid off her belt, bodysuit, and boots, careful not to reveal her naked form to anyone in particular.

"Raven? Do not be shy." Starfire encouraged her as Raven sighed and slowly tightened her white cloak. "On Tamaran, it would be perfectly natural behavior to swim with a good friend."

"No offense, but we're not on Tamaran, Starfire." Raven said as she floated down to the sand. "It's not exactly encouraged to swim nude in public on this beach."

"There is nobody around, the air is warm, and it is very healthy for your skin." Starfire said as she entered the water and swam around with a large smile of her face. "There is nothing improper about dipping in skinny tonight."

"Its 'skinny dipping', Star." Raven corrected as she undid her cloak and 'hung' it in midair.

"Oh!" Starfire said with a giggle as she floated forward and took Raven's hands, leading her into the ocean. "Come on, Raven! The water is most pleasing!"

Raven sighed and walked into the ocean, the warm water feeling nice against her bare body. She felt the persistent tension from her worries over her birthday and the subsequent battle against Trigon slowly melting away as she went further into the ocean, her bare feet feeling soothed by the water. She felt her skin tingle as the water coated it, feeling soothing as she slowly sank into the calm ocean. Raven remembered how fun it had felt to relax with her friends after fearing her birthday for so many years. Her bare grey skin shone as Starfire held her hands, the alien's touch feeling electric to her.

"You know, this does feel very nice." Raven said with a slight smile as she looked into Starfire's green eyes. "Thanks, Star."

"You are welcome, Raven!" Starfire said as she flipped backwards and did a backstroke, not caring that she was fully exposed while doing so.

Raven admired her friend's bravery and concurrent respect for Earth customs that she waited until night to take her skinny dipping. She swam slowly through the water as she felt herself relaxing under the silvery light of the moon. For how much stress they had been through lately, it felt very nice to just kick back, strip down and swim with a good friend. Raven floated in the water, bobbing up and down and wrapping her arms around herself as she smiled.

"Aaah…" Raven sighed as she closed her eyes and floated more.

She felt calm, like everything was right with her world and everyone in it. There was still this tightness in her chest, but she ignored it for now. Raven dipped underwater and looked through the darkness, noticing Starfire's glowing form about 50 feet away. She was swimming with a sea turtle, smiling and holding onto its shell. She was so elegant, her naked, muscular form cutting through the water like a knife. Her breasts firm and balanced, her muscular limbs held tightly to a frame like a model, and her powerful bones forming a lovely body structure. Raven wasn't attracted to members of her own sex, but she couldn't deny Starfire was just beautiful. And her adorable personality made her very fun to be around.

"Come, Raven! Let us jump with the dolphins!" Starfire shouted with a cheer as she leapt into the air with a couple dolphins and stopped in midair to wave to her friend.

"Maybe later!" Raven called out as she floated in the water, laying on her back and letting the salt water carry her bare body on the waves.

Everything was wonderful. The cool air, the relaxing atmosphere, Starfire making her more comfortable with her silly antics…so why did she feel such tension in her heart?

"_**Could it be perhaps you know you betrayed me, daughter?" **_

Raven gasped as an all-too-familiar set of 4 eyes made itself known in the water, making Raven's heart pound in fear.

"_**You know you did wrong, daughter." **_Trigon said as his huge hands grabbed Raven's naked body, making her quake in fear as he squeezed her throat._** "Denying your birthright and heritage to be the portal, betraying your own father and standing instead with your mortal friends…I thought you were raised better than that."**_

"You…never raised me…" Raven gasped as she struggled to summon her powers, finding them impotent against Trigon. "…and you have…no right to be my father!"

"_**Lies." **_Trigon said as he held her down, making her struggle._** "You are my blood and you know it. Your purpose was to be the portal and you failed that, so why should you have any purpose beyond that?"**_

Raven gasped as she saw water cover her eyes and wash over her, bubbling as she struggled to breathe. Her vision turned red and she choked as she gulped in water, but she couldn't swim upwards. It was as if she were weighed down with a pig iron, and her soul energy was burning up fish as she tried to swim.

"_**You have no reason to live." **_Trigon said as he glared with his four eyes at his daughter's naked, drowning form._** "If I am not your father, then you are not my daughter. You are nothing, and as such, you will not live anymore…"**_

Raven let out a gasp as her lungs filled with water and contracted wildly to struggle to breathe, her powers of flight failing as she was overwhelmed with sudden fear and terror. She sank like a rock as her grey body sank deeper and deeper, her vision blurring as her heartbeat was all she could hear, pounding like a drum.

"_**You are nothing." **_Trigon said as his face shimmered and vanished before Raven's eyes.

Raven let out a last few bubbles of air before she finally stopped trying to breathe, her eyesight going dark as her hand reached upwards. Everything was dark and she was dying. This was the end. Suddenly, a flash of green cut through the water, and a naked Tamaranean swopped down and grabbed her, pulling her out of the water and pulling her to the beach.

"RAVEN!" Starfire shouted as she quickly pinched Raven's nose and breathed air into her mouth, pressing down on her chest and pushing hard as Raven spat out the water and vomited, panting and wheezing. "Raven, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Star." Raven said, wiping the vomit from her lips as she shuddered.

"What happened?" Starfire said as she hugged her close, their naked, sand-covered bodies warming each other.

"I saw…my father." Raven said as she hugged Starfire close. "I just froze, I couldn't move, and then I just sank. Why? Why was I so scared when I know he's dead?"

Starfire snuggled closer to Raven as her friend hugged her tightly, shuddering in fear.

"It's the stress of battle, Raven." She said as she stroked Raven's back, leaning back on the beach with her friend. "People of Earth call it 'the disorder of post-traumatic stress'. On Tamaran, we call it Tarflakk, or 'the ghost of the past'."

Raven started glowing with black light as her fear grew, with Raven snuggling into her and squeezing her closely. She felt comfortable, naked and warm in Starfire's arms. Raven hugged her closely and gasped, shuddering in fear.

"Take a deep breath." Starfire instructed. "Like this."

Starfire breathed in deeply, then exhaled, Raven imitating her. Raven felt her heartbeat slowing as Starfire grasped her legs and folded them into a lotus position.

"Or, we could try your meditation." Starfire said as she folded her own legs and hovered slightly. "Float with me, please."

Raven hovered into the air and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Starfire held her hand, the close contact feeling wonderful.

"Repeat after me…_asarath, metrion, zinthos_." Starfire said as she hovered in front of Raven, grasping her hands.

"_Asarath, metrion, zinthos_…" Raven said as she floated into the air, her heartbeat racing as she took deep breaths. _"Asarath, metrion, zinthos…" _

The two girls hovered in the air for hours, naked and relaxed in the cool air as they meditated together. Soon, Raven's frightened heart stopped pounding and Starfire's hands felt wonderful holding hers. She breathed deep and sighed, taking in the scent of jasmine in Starfire's long, red hair.

"Feel better?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven with her huge green eyes.

"Much." Raven said. "Thank you."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Raven!" Starfire said as she squeezed Raven tightly, glomping her and landing in the sand with a puff of silicon.

Suddenly, she gasped as she remembered Raven didn't like hugs. Starfire stood up and picked up Raven with her strong hands, blushing.

"Sorry Raven, I know you don't like-eep!"

Her apology was cut off as Raven glomped her and rolled over onto the cool sand, rolling around and snuggling into her alien friend as the two girls giggled in relief. They lay there naked and comfortable, content to stay with each other for a while. Raven hugged Starfire close.

"Thanks, Star. I needed this." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Raven." Starfire said as she snuggled her close. "And I think you need a little rest."

Raven nodded.

"I will fly you back to the tower now." Starfire said as she scooped her into her arms. "Let me tuck you in?"

"Well…I guess so." Raven said as she picked up their clothes and set them hovering in the air. "Thank you. I don't like to say this often but…I like having good friends like you, Star."

"The same could be said for me, Raven." Starfire said as she flew into the tower, flying down the halls and depositing Raven in her room.

Raven set down on the ground and stepped towards her bed, finding it hard to let go of her friend.

"Will you be okay?" Starfire asked as Raven finally let go and climbed onto her soft bed, looking exhausted.

"Well, actually…" Raven said as she sat down on the bed with bags under her purple eyes. "…could you stay with me tonight? Just…until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Starfire said as she hugged Raven tight. "And Raven? Thank you…for being a friend."

Raven smiled slightly as Starfire lay back on a chair and relaxed, her green eyes closing. She lay down on her bed, the soft mattress feeling relaxing to her sore muscles after such a long day. The girls' clothing hovered in the air as a result of Raven's magic, floating above them as they slept nude and relaxed, ready for a new day. They would always be best friends, some would say sisters, and nothing could come between them. Their hearts were soaring and their spirits high on victory and love, and all from a nice midnight swim.

**The end**

**D'aaaw! My wife Sarah loves these two together, she even dressed up as Raven one year and she was amazing role-playing her at a convention. Please review!**


End file.
